Investigations
These are the text transcripts recounting the audio recordings of Jake Regalli: Feeling Good! (Log 1): "Hello, I'm Jake Regalli. I'm a twenty year old investigator on internet rumors and heresay. I'm basically around to either disprove or peove anything anyone says within the confines of the United States. Lots are fakes, but sometimes I prove it's real with photos! These are my first hand audio accounts of my investigations into something I happened to read on the internet about well-I'm not quite sure how to describe it-All I know is: it creeps me out when I think about it, gives that hairs on end feeling, and just gives me shivers like where you scrape metal together brrrrrrrr man now that's stuck in my head- Signing Out"- Jake Regalli's First Log Investigations and Assements Tunnel Vision (Log 2): "Hello, this is my second recording and first look into what I'm searching for.....It's fairly dark in this place and I'm not quite sure why someone noted this as a hot location in the stories. The smell is unimaginable, like sewage wrapped in a used diaper that's covered in hot tar. I mean I can feel the heat behind it, it's like it's cooking in this dark as hell tunnel. Good thing I've got my head light, it's lighting the whole place up. I'll keep my audio log rolling just in case I find something but for now I'll stop commenting on everything until I get deeper in." The recording continues to roll, it's just the sound of several dozen steps echoing throughout the sewer, and then sudden stops as if Jake is looking around, then more walking. This goes on for at least ten solid minutes, theres no real ambient sounds otherwise. The tunnel is a natural barrier to outside noises making it fairly unnerving to say the least. "Ah ha! I found something deep in this place! Wha-oh gross! That smells even worse the-" there's a very wet noise and heaving as something slops around noisily in the vicinity of the recording device. some zipping can be heard and then the slosh of water and more slopping as if Jake were rinsing his mouth out "I just found someone's lost cat, rats ate most of it, but I'm going to save you guys to trouble of describing it. The smell is absolutely horrific though and I really need to get away from it, I'll get back to you when I find something that isn't dead cats" There is more walking, but this time slowly, more paced and no stopping, as if he's just taking his time to look around the tunnels at a steady speed. There's the crumpling noise of plastic; likely from Jake having another drink of water after his episode earlier. Some sort of scraping noise begins to echo from what sounds like deeper in the tunnel.... "Ahhhhh! That damn rat is huge man! Geez" there a wet smack as it appears Jake handles the rat situation with ease "Ewwwwwww man I didn't expect to be wlaking through a tunnel and having to smash rats around.....why did I start investigating ?" the recording went back to footsteps for several minutes before a wet slosh can be heard "Can't go any farther, tunnel is flooded here" it's hard to discern but what sounds like rain can be heard dropping down "Grates above, and drains bellow; So it's not flooded it's just a little backed up is all.....with rat nests; wonderful" theres some splashes in quick succession as it sound slike Jake is runnign as fast as he can through the area. It's still another few minutes before anything really comes up at all. "Okay; found what the internet was trying to say....that's just nasty to say the very least." she some more zipping and silence with a few moderate footsteps stepping around randomly "Okay took some pictures, doesn't prove anything yet but this is just the second log- Okay I'm so getting out of this tunnel right now, Signing Off!" __________________________________________________________________________________ Just a House (Log 3): "Hello, third recording, walking around this....'nice' neighborhood" shouting followed by gunfire can be heard "Okay so it's gang territory, I'm packing and it's good, I'm headed for some guy's old beat up house anyway. Someone was talking about it for this whole story, and I even got an email on what the address is. The email said he locked up and ditched the whole thing years ago but everyone's too scared to get back in; not even meth heads have enough balls to try and steal the piping" theres a zipping sound and ruffled noise "I've got bolt cutters too, this'll be easy; be back when I'm at the house" The recording cuts off here after a few more moments. Audio cuts back in but there's nothing but sirens in the distance and then the sound of a chain being snapped "Okay got it off, now to get the light on..." there's a clicking noise before the door creaks open "Okay...well this smells better than the tunnel, but I think mold is growing everyhwere and the floor is rotting out. theres muffled noise and elastic snapping near the device "Got my face mask on, should be cool; also got my work gloves" theres more creaking as Jake seems to survey the first floor "Okay, barren, dark and it's stale and musky; yup abandoned house for you" more footsteps and a snap of wood "Dammit! Glad I'm wearing canvas pants, okay so the stairs aren't an option....I think the wood rotted out underneath of them and there's cracks around so I don't know how stable it is up there. I guess it's time for the basement-joy to me" more footsteps and the sound of weak wood under pressure, before the satisfying resounding stability of concrete stairs. "Okay Basement time, looks odd; kind of half finished contruction. Theres rotted joists and plywood piled up in the corner. But otherwise there isn't anyhting in here, guess I gotta dig though the plywood pile" theres the shuffle of wood and sudden coughing "Oh-Oh come on, really? Ewwww, dude it's covered in some kind of slime; even with gloves on this is gross- Awe man what is that dude? Geez why did people have this so well documented without proof? I guess that's the last time I doubt random idiots on the web......or trust creepy emails" theres silence for a few moments before coughing and footsteps "Okay got those photos too, I'm outta-" the once faint whine of sirens had become a blaring banshee son muffle donly by the walls of the house followed by paniced footsteps "Screw it, okay I'm out of here! Yeah-Signing Off!" the sirens continued int he background as there were jumping and scraping noises followed by a dull thud probably from Jake climbing a fence to escape being discovered by police. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Next Clue...(Log 4): "Okay I don't think I'll be here long, somone told me that the next piece to the puzzle of the story was in this weird junkyard. It's in a tossed dumpster, which could be considered and oxymoron if this were a landfill but what have you. It's supposed to be out with the scrap metal and I'm one my way there right now. Still packing because....well I'm not saying i'm afraid of dogs, but-okay; okay I'm afraid of dogs. Especially the big pit bulls that are kept around junkyards. This is why I said I wouldn't be here long because I'm runnign my ass off trying to get to the scrap metal" there were a few more moents of quick paced running before barking could be heard followed by the grind of a chain "Right: just gotta find the dumpster, take the photos, and get out before I have to shoot a damn dog; no pressure" there were a few more steps before the groan of metal on metal "Yeesh I hate that noise, gives me shivers" there was the sound of gurnting and shifitng heavy objects "The dumpster is a bit of a, tight fit, soooo gotta ditch my recorder and bag and my gun cause it'll get caught on something and get me shot in the leg" There were buckles being undone and the unceremonious thud ont he mic as it was dropped with the rest of the equipment "Oh man! this smells worse than the sewer in this thing; why do I keep having to do all this stuff in the dark anyway?!" no real sounds happened at this point and it tok a few moments befor ehe spoke up again "Never....e-ever speaking of these photos again......I'm getting out of here-Signing Out!" the dog's barking didn't quit and loud footsteps can be heard as well as most liekly Jake's panting form fatigue and stress int he junkyard before the recording was switched off. ___________________________________________________________________________________ It's Time (Log 5): "Yeah, final log about all this; this journey along has made me sick. I've learned my lesson not to actually be curious about what goes on in the world. I'm handing my findings over to someone who can publish them for me and then I am going to immerse myself somewhere far; oh so far, away. I'm glad you guys could hear me throughout this misadventure, but with no sadness from me, I hope I never have to talk about this ever again. It's time for me to go-Signing Off for the last time" This one cut out after a few more moments of some rude comments under Jake's breath, so we took that section off of the transcript. Something Missing? So we were going through all this audio Jake had provided for us, and you know, once you really start to dig into the guts of audio files, you discover some freaky stuff. Turned out in the tunnels that there was someone making noise when Jake was handing around the rat's nests and the open grate to the rain. He didn't notice but it sounded like it was someone excitedly panting.....kind of like intercourse all most, but we haven't let him know that, sorry Jake. The house, well we can't prove it but we heard creaking form the basement and more wood cracking in the background while Jake spoke. Like someone was looking in through the hole in the stairs at Jake while he was deep in the hole covered by plywood. Again we didn't tell Jake, sorry again, we just didn't want to creep you out. Then the junkyard, when he left his recorder, that nothing that happened; that was actually the sound of someone coming by and unloading all of Jake's bullets from his gun; slowly. All the while there was just this heavy breath overlayed by the guard dog barking even louder and the straining noise of it's chain holding it form attakcing whoever was messing with Jake's stuff. Not sure if you caught that part big guy, sorry if you didn't. Okay, even the last part has something creepy on it, in the mumbled profanities at the last bit, there was just this second mumble over top Jake's. But he was listening to music while he was recoridng the last part. It couldn't have been a break in, we know because he didn't report anything and he was already getting unhinged form tracking down the spots. The second mumble was more like actual speech muffled by a window. Considering Jake likes heavy metal, maybe someone could have gotten away with it, we're not absolutely sure. ___________________________________________________________________________________ One last thing before you go.... This is a follow up on the information Jake happened to give us on his thumb drive, what he probably didn't know......or maybe didn't want to know is that when he uploaded his pictures he took with his phone, unlike the others, this one wasn't one of his locations. It was a man.....his eyes are obscured we're sure of that he's trying to remain anonymous. It's just simply titled, He's Watching. It creeped us right out but we decided until the rest of the investigation photos, we would share this one just to be sure we aren't the only ones freaked out and maybe somone could give us some answers. -Written by Mandalore75 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Journal